La brújula que no apuntaba al norte
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: ¿De qué nos sirve una brújula que no apunta al norte? ¡Pues de Nada!... Para Natalypm, con mucho cariño... Dulce, Slash y Drarry mi combinación favorita. ¡Lean!


Disclaimer: Todo es de Jotaká la diosa rubia autora de este mundo.

Advertencia: Slash, Drarry, Dulce, Drabble.

Bueno les dejo esta corta historia inspirada en un pequeño detalle de Piratas del Caribe. Disfrutenla.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><span>La brújula que no apuntaba al norte.<span>

Harry sabía que no era correcto salir de noche a caminar, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Sus pasos sonaban fuertes en la inmensa soledad del castillo, en el mapa del merodeador se mostraba las figuras de muchas personas, El director estaba en su despacho caminando en círculos, Filch estaba en la sala de trofeos con la señora Norris, La profesora Mcgonagall estaba en su recamara y Snape estaba por los pasillos del séptimo piso, a Harry le costó caer en cuenta de que estaban my cerca acelero el paso, vio que Snape estaba cerca de los baños masculinos así que se detuvo cerca del tapete de Barnabás el chiflado y entro en la sala de los requerimientos.

Escucho los pasos de Snape que se cernía sobre él, Harry caminaba lentamente hacia atrás como si Snape fuese a escucharlo, tropezó con una mesa y un montón de cosas cayeron sobre él, la última le cayó sobre la cabeza.

No había caído en cuenta de que estaba en el depósito, como solía llamarle Ron, donde las personas dejaban sus objetos menos valorados, Harry sobándose la cabeza recogió el artefacto que le había dejado un gran dolor en la coronilla. Era una especie de brújula, el moreno denoto que la brújula no apuntaba al norte, se extraño del objeto pero como cosa rara lo guardo en su bolsillo, leyó el mapa y vio que Snape había ido a parar muy lejos así que logro salir y dirigirse a su sala común.

~OO~

Era sábado y Harry estaba acomodando su baúl cuando jalo unos cuantos pantalones y de uno de ellos cayo la pequeña esfera de oro, Harry embargado de nuevo por la curiosidad salió con el objeto en mano y busco al profesor Dumbledore, este estaba en la torre de astronomía, con mucha cautela Harry entro y el anciano lo miro, con amabilidad.

- Hola Harry ¿Paseando en esta bella tarde?

- No profesor de hecho quería preguntarle algo.

- ¿Qué será?

- Pues me encontré esta brújula… quería saber por qué no apunta al norte… ¿Esta dañada? – Harry, estaba al lado del director quien contemplaba la brújula con rostro apacible.

- Bueno, Has encontrado mi vieja brújula, recuerdo haberla tirado hace tiempo en la sala de los menesteres, me pregunto qué hacías allí. – Lo miro, escrutando su rostro. – Pero te diré algo, para que sirve una brújula que apunta al norte ¡Pues de nada!

- Pero profesor… ese es su uso. – Dijo con nerviosismo, mas por que descubrieron su pequeña travesura que por la conclusión del profesor.

- Esta es especial, tiene un uso más provechoso.

- ¿Me podría decir cuál es?

- Apunta a lo que tu corazón más quiere. – Sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Entonces si sigo la ruta que me ordena, encontrare lo que más deseo?

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Harry decidido a emprender su búsqueda, bajo varias escaleras, corrió por los pasillos, salió hacia los Jardines del colegio, paso por la cabaña de Hagrid, y se detuvo en el gran haya, la brújula empezó a apuntar al norte, su objetivo estaba cerca apresuro el paso, la brújula se movió unos centímetros, siguiendo las indicaciones y sin querer choco contra un estudiante que cayó de cara a la arena caliente de la orilla del lago.

- ¡Hey tarado, mira por dónde vas!

- ¡Lo siento yo… - Harry se dio cuenta que había tropezado con Draco Malfoy su tormento desde primer año.

- Juntarte con el pobretón y la sabelotodo te esta afectando…

Harry sin prestar atención a los insultos, se dio cuenta en que no importara donde se colocara Draco la manecilla de la brújula lo seguía a donde fuese. Así que cayó en la conclusión de que estaba parado frente al deseo más grande de su Corazón. Draco se extraño porque Harry lo miraba muy sonriente, y se acerco.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

- Una brújula.

- ¡Oh no me digas!... un momento… ¿Por qué no apunta al norte?

- Apunta a lo que tu corazón más desea.

Draco observó que la manecilla apuntaba hacia él, se movió al otro lado y la manecilla lo seguía muy obediente del corazón de Harry; sin querer se ruborizo. Harry le sonrió, y dijo:

- Toma. – Le entrego la brújula. – Quiero ver hacia a donde apunta.

Draco la tomo y la manecilla giro lentamente, dando media vuelta. Harry contento se movió y la pequeña manecilla de oro, se movió acatando la orden del corazón del joven rubio. Draco bufo molesto y le devolvió la pequeña esfera de oro.

- Y bien, ¿No tienes algo que quieras decirme? – dijo Harry divertido.

- Realmente no, pero puedo mostrártelo.

Le planto un beso en los labios que fue gratamente correspondido. Solo les hacía falta un poco de magia para darse cuenta de que eran lo que ambos más querían.

…

Gracias Snape, Todo resulto como lo planeamos. –Dijo Albus Dumbledore con voz, divertida y juguetona.

Ni una palabra de esto. – Dijo el pocionista.

¡Tranquilízate! Estoy seguro que tu ahijado te lo agradecerá. – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue a paso lento, dejando a Snape haciendo un berrinche.

* * *

><p>Un regalo para Natalypm ¡Gracias por dejarme esos comentarios tan bellos! espero que te guste, que dios te cuide bella (L).<p>

¡Reviews para mari! :3


End file.
